


Release

by hungry_hobbits



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, doctors orders my dude, just one bro giving another bro a blowjob, no victorian era homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungry_hobbits/pseuds/hungry_hobbits
Summary: PWP - Doctor MacDonald just wants to help is all.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually get better at this porn business.

“You know you really shouldn’t drink so much,” Doctor MacDonald smirked as he lifted a borrowed glass full of borrowed whiskey to his lips, “it’s bad for your health.”

“Believe it or not, you are not the first person to tell me this.” Francis Crozier adjusted himself in his chair, leaning back in what would seem like a relaxed fashion, but the tension in his body was painfully evident. His own glass dangled precariously from his fingers, but despite the loose grip there was no fear in it falling, “You won’t be the last, of course.”

“Of course!” MacDonald raised his glass to Francis in a mock cheer. That smirk was still spread across his face, “As your personal physician it is part of my duty to constantly remind you of this fact in the hopes it may change your ways.” He leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table. The alcohol loosened him up, but he was never a very stiff man to begin with. Of all the doctors on either ship, Alexander MacDonald was, at least in Francis’s opinion, the best. He was a direct opposite to Doctor Stanley, whose stiff back and cold demeanor did nothing to ease the worry of his patients, whereas MacDonald’s kind smile and sweet laugh could relax even the most pained of person.

Francis grunted as he was not too keen on properly responding. MacDonald was one of the few people on Terror he could tolerate aside from Mister Blanky or his dear steward, Mister Jopson. And being tolerated by the captain meant getting away with things other people could not; like teasing him, for instance. Unfortunately, he was in one of his moods which meant he was more easily irritated by the aforementioned teasing.

 

He finished off the drink in his glass and looked at the empty vessel with disapproval. Not wanting to be without his whiskey for long, he reached for the bottle within arm’s reach of both men but did not clasp his hand around the neck of the bottle. MacDonald already had a hand on the bottle and slowly moved it away from Francis’s grasp. This put a quirk in one of Francis’s brows.

“Alexander?”

“You know, Francis, there are other ways to alleviate your melancholic episodes. Exercise, song, crafts…”

“Oh not this tripe again—”

“ _Sexual release_.”

A cackle erupted from the good doctor as the shock overtook Francis’s face. The captain sputtered his disbelief. It was not as if they hadn’t been down similar roads before, but it was MacDonald’s brazen cockiness that always caught Francis off-guard.

“Oh come on, Francis,” MacDonald wiped a fake tear from one of his pretty blue eyes, “don’t act so surprised! You should know to expect the worst from me.”

“I do and yet…” Francis sighed, “I sometimes cannot tell when you are teasing me with your advances or when you are being serious.”

“What would you like me to be?”

“In this moment?

“Yes, in this moment.”

“… _Serious_.”

 

The smirk that had stayed put on MacDonald’s face widened at Francis’s admission. That was all he needed to hear. He set the bottle down and got up from his chair to come closer to the captain, to be face to face with him. He then dropped to his knees, a position that he was quite familiar with in various settings. His pale hands rubbed the inner part of Francis’s thighs as he eyed the older man, much like a cat sizing up a bird for a meal.

Francis shuddered beneath MacDonald’s hands. With the way he drank, it made getting things going a bit difficult, but for some reason the good doctor never had too much of an issue. Something about the way those stormy blue eyes could turn from so light and mischievous to dark and seductive. There were many sides to Doctor MacDonald, few of which men outside of Francis would ever see. A trembling hand reached forward and stroked the line of MacDonald’s jaw, though it did not tremble from drunkenness or anticipation. It was a light tremor he’d had for years that made itself more evident when he could not pay enough attention to keep his hand from shaking.

MacDonald nuzzled against his captain’s hand for a moment. His face was stubble free, surprisingly smooth for a man his age aside from the laugh lines and few wrinkles. He kissed the heel and palm of Francis’ rough hand, tasting the salt and whiskey imbedded into his skin. His own hands travelled upwards, one palming the captain’s bulge through his finely pressed trousers. He laughed as Francis groaned, glancing up at him. “Patience, Francis. We have all evening.”

“ _You_ might have all evening, but how long am _I_ supposed to wait?” Francis chided. It elicited another laugh from MacDonald.

 

Undoing his trousers and freeing his formerly strained cock gave Francis something to sigh with relief about, but not much. He remembered the door, wanted to interrupt the act to make sure it was locked but before he could speak the good doctor’s lips were wrapped gently around the head of his prick. “ _Jesus Christ_ …” The captain leaned back to rest in his chair, a hand covering his face. He feared looking at MacDonald might make him finish too early, as he had an unfortunate tendency to do. The teasing, the suckling, it brought life back into the captain’s prick, giving it a rise.

MacDonald hummed softly and got a soft groan out of Francis as a result. He hummed again, wanting the man’s attention on him before he continued any further. When both pairs of blue eyes finally connected, he continued with vigor. He rolled his tongue around the head, getting used to the taste once more before taking it further into his mouth. MacDonald was no stranger to cock, the captain’s was included in that. He wasn’t afraid to take the full length of it into his mouth, or to feel a man’s pubic hair tickle his nose. He ran his tongue around the shaft, making sure to press against the vein. His hands kneaded and spread Francis’ thighs to give himself more space.

He started to bob slowly and rhythmically, feeling the man’s cock twitching against his tongue. Contrary to what one might think, Francis Crozier wasn’t into long performances. “Alexander,” The doctor put his eyes back up to Francis and watched as the older man bit his bottom lip, face dotted with sweat, “God yes. Don’t stop…” He could see Francis’ grip tightening on the wooden arms of the chair. He continued on, bobbing faster as he heard gruffer murmurs and swears.

The captain let out a loud moan, normally he’d be embarrassed about the potential of the other men hearing him, but at the same time he was too involved in what was going on to properly care. “Christ I’m—Alexander I’m gonna—”

MacDonald continued to bob but readied himself to take Francis’ seed. He felt Francis tense fully and spend, not shying away from his orgasm even when the captain bucked into his face. He swallowed every drop as he was used to the bitter taste of it. One of the many reasons he wanted Francis to stop drinking was to improve the flavor of his cum, but that’d be yet another lecture for yet another day.

 

He properly cleaned the captain up, tucking him back into his pants before standing. He brushed off his knees and put a hand on Francis’ sweaty face. “How was that? Feel better?”

“Why are you like this?” Francis managed to croak out. When MacDonald leaned in for a kiss, the older man happily reciprocated, not fearing where the doctor’s mouth had just been.

“Added some color to your cheeks, at least.”

“I appreciate it.” Francis motioned to his crotch, “I appreciate you doing _that_.”

“Happy to be of service, captain.”


End file.
